


De-Aged

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [240]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Mentally De-Aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A witch mentally aged Sam down. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Aged

“Dean, repeat what you just said?” Cas asked, looking at Sam who was sitting on the floor, playing with small toy trucks.

“A witch cursed him, and how he’s like a kid all over again.” Dean said.

“Dean? What’s a witch?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean and Cas.

“A bad guy. She…uhhh…she almost hurt you Sammy.”

“Oh. OK.” Sam said. “Dean, who’s that?” Sam asked pointing to Cas.

“Told ya, bud. That’s Cas. He’s our friend.”

“OK. Is he gonna stay with us?”

“Might for a little big.” Dean said. “Cas, can you uncurse him?” Dean asked.

Cas knelt down by Sam, and Sam looked at him with a big smile.

“Hi.” Sam said. “Wanna play with me?” he held out a truck, and Cas looked down at it.

“Umm…” He looked up at Dean, and Dean gave a shrug. “OK.” Cas took the toy and started rolling it around with Sam, while he focused on Sam’s mind and the curse that he had. “Sam…may I…may I touch your forehead?”

“Why?”

Dean knelt down with Cas, and grinned at Sam. “Cas has…uhh… _superpowers_.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

“Really?”

“Yeah. And Cas needs to use his superpowers and see something inside you.”

“What’s inside me?”

“We’re not totally sure yet. That’s why Cas needs to look.”

“Oh…will it hurt?”

“No it will not.” Cas said.

“OK.” Sam said, looking at Cas. Cas pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead and shut his eyes.

Sam giggled and Dean gave Sam a look, before turning to Cas.

“Why is he giggling?”

“Probably my Grace. It probably tickles.” Cas said. He opened his eyes, and pulled his hand away from Sam, sighing. “We’ll need to find the witch.” Cas said. “She’s using very old magic.”

“Great.” Dean sighed.

“Cas’ superpowers tickle.” Sam said.

“I heard, Sammy.” Dean said, smiling. “How about Cas stays with you, and I get us some food? OK?”

“Dean, I….” Cas started to stay.

“Watch him.” Dean said, turning to look at Cas.

“We can play more!” Sam grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down. “Play! Play! Play!” He chanted.

“Alright, we can play.” Cas said, nodding.

“Awesome.” Dean said. “I’ll get food and I’ll be back, OK, Sam? Promise to be good for Cas?”

“Yes!” Sam said.

“Alright. See you guys in a little.”


End file.
